


Bad days lead to cuddles

by Lyr_the_blue_rose



Series: Highschool Hybrids(Haikyuu) [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hybrid AU, M/M, One-Shot, Some light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyr_the_blue_rose/pseuds/Lyr_the_blue_rose
Summary: Yaku was not having a good day. Run into some bias idiots check. Face receive a volleyball check. Be late to volleyball practice check. Get caught in a rainstorm check.Luckily his childish too tall of a boyfriend was there to cheer him up.(Aka Lev and Yaku fluff because I don't know how to write summaries)





	Bad days lead to cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yo,Lyr here again with a levyaku story. This is by far one of my favorite pairing's because Lev can be an idiot at times but still love his small boyfriend and Yaku is awesome mama cat. Kuroken is cute cuddles side pairing. I don't own Haikyuu.

     The controversy around house cats,crows and other common/uncommon hybrids surprised Yaku at times. It was their own life to choose who to mate with,or at all,why should anyone care about who mated with who? He knew that some people disaproved of his and lev's reletionship just because Lev was a rare silver lion hybrid and he himself only a sand cat but still why did they care? He knew that Kenma and Kuroo got looks because Kenma was a house cat,a hybrid that was known to not care about specific mating choices and Kuroo was a very rare black panther. He sometimes would get teased and even once someone threaten him to cut ties with the lion only to end up on the ground cradling a leg after getting kicked in the shin by a furious sand cat. Then there were people who just got curious on why a lion would be courting a sand cat to which Lev always replied with that awarding winning grin "Yaku-san is amazing! I wouldn't want to court anyone else,he's great at receiving and even though he is small he's got a big personality,". Yaku could do without the small comment. On the other hand he knew Lev's parents accepted him to some extent,which was all he needed to feel okay with dating the lion. Some of society may not have fully accepted their relationship,but as long as Lev was fine with it Yaku was happy and even felt some pride in knowing no one else would have a chance with the lion(he never mentioned this of course,he would never hear the end from Lev or Kuroo). 

     Right now though,what pissed him off the most was how bad his day was currently going. First off he was late to practice after he spent 5 minutes trying to wake up and drag his boyfriend out of bed. He had gotten Lev's sister help in the end succeeding in waking the sleeping giant. 

* * *

 

_Flashback_

"Lev get up!"Yaku shouted trying to wake his sleeping boyfriend. 

     

     "Mmmmmmm...5 more minutes Mori..."Lev murmured. Yaku scowled. 

 

     "You're not even asleep! Lev get the hell up! You're going to make us late,"Yaku shouted again. A head popped into the doorway. 

 

     "Is my brother being unhelpful Yaku?"Alisa asked. Yaku sighed and nodded.

 

     "Can you help me get this lump up?". Alisa smiled 

 

     "Yeah of course! Little brother always been a deep sleeper,". Yaku stood back as the girl walked forward towards the head of the bed and took the covers off. 

 

     "Lyovochka GET UP YOUR BOYFRIEND WAITING FOR YOU,"She shouted. Lev sprung up like a rocket his ears doing the same. His eyes landed on Yaku and a smile appeared. He immediately tried to jump to his boyfriend. Keyword tried to. 

 

     "Mori-Ow!". Yaku shoved the larger boy away from himself. 

 

    "Hurry up,we're already late to practice!". As Lev hurried to get ready Yaku and Alisa had walked down to the living room. 

 

   "Thanks for helping me get Lev up,". Alisa shrugged and smiled. 

 

  "Lyovochka has always been a late sleeper,". Lev hurried down and flew out the door grabbing hold of Yaku arm taking him with him. Alisa waved to the two boys as Yaku was flailing behind. 

* * *

     After the morning incident he ran into some bias hybrids when practice was over. He was heading to grab something from his locker before he ran into two students he reorganized as troublemakers. They looked down at him because he was smaller teasing him about his height. Both were felines,Yaku didn't know which species though. 

     _Flashback_

 

    "Are you sure you in highschool? I know junior school kids that are taller than you,"one sneered. Oh did Yaku want to kick him in the shin. 

 

    "Yeah yeah. Hey,what did you do to get that lion to court you? Are you bribing him or something,"the other one asked twirling her smooth blond hair. Yaku scowled. 

 

    "What you're not going to respond? Cat got your tongue eh? Haha,". Yaku kicked him in the shin as he toppled over. The girl gasped. 

  

    "I don't need to respond to idiots like you,"Yaku replied. 

 

    "You little shit!,". Yaku nimbly avoid the boy as he lunged towards him before a commanding voice washed over the situation. 

 

    "Oi oi,what are you doing to our libero,". 

 

    "I'M NOT YOU'RE LIBERO!,". Kuroo smirked. He walked down towards the two boys and girl with Kenma following. 

 

    "Kuroo-san! How are you?"the girl said flirtatiously twirling her hair. Kuroo sighed internally. He felt Kenma tense up slightly besides him. 

 

    "I asked what was going on. And I'm taken by this beauty already sorry,"Kuroo replied pointing down at the pudding haired boy. Kenma blushed. 

 

   "They were harassing me that's what. I can handle it myself though, _captain_ ,"Yaku replied before the two could. 

 

   "I'd rather not deal with a over worrisome Lev if you were to be injured dear  _libero,"._ The boy had ran away after the fierce glare Kuroo gave to him when he had walked over. The girl however stayed.  

 

   "Kuroo-san,how could you not want to date me? I popular,rich and beautiful. That boy is nothing compared to me,"the girl stated flashing her eyebrows. Kenma scowled. 

 

   "Suzuki-chan,I'd appropriate if you'd leave my court mate alone. He said he's taken and he's already shown he's not interested in people like you,"Kenma stated. Suzuki huffed and strutted away throwing a glance behind only to regret it meeting up with a scary faced Kenma. 

 

  "Kitten,you make me so proud I want to tear up,"Kuroo said wiping a fake tear. 

 

  "Shut up Kuro,"Kenma muttered blushing slightly and looking off to the side. Yaku just stood and watched everything. "Never seen that kid lose his cool. Damn he's scary,". Kuroo voice brought him out of his thoughts.

 

  "Yaku! We're heading back,"Kuroo said waving back. Yaku sighed and followed them back to the gym. 

* * *

  After heading back someone had spiked the ball at a bad angle in where Yaku was in it's path and ended up face receiving it.

  "YAKU-SAN! S-Sorry,"Yamamoto said holding up his hands. It seemed Lev had already left to home which meant no worrisome boyfriend towering over him. 

  "It's fine,"Yaku stated with a blank face. Everyone looked at each other before shrugging. 

  Adding onto the horrible luck he was getting today when he was walking back to Lev house he got caught in a horrible rainstorm. A car had driven by and run over a puddle soaking him from ears to toe. His clothes and ears were soaked by the time he arrived making him in a more grumpier mood.

  Though,he guessed he could forgive fate for giving him such a bad day just this once because dear god was Lev good at scratching his ears. He ran nimble fingers through the soaked light brown ears as Yaku lay down in the lions lap. He closed his eyes in ecstasy and sighed. Yeah he would forgive fate just to feel this everyday.

  "Mori looks so cute like this,"Lev stated. 

 

  "Shut up Lev,"Yaku replied red tinting his cheeks. Lev smiled. 

 

  "But it's true! You are so cute and small-OW,"Lev was cut off abruptly when Yaku sprung up smacking him in the face. 

 

  "Don't make fun of my height Lev!"Yaku stated. Lev rubbed his forehead. 

 

  "But I wasn't! I was just saying you're cute and small,"Lev said again. Yaku sighed. 

 

  "We we're suppose to be doing homework Lev,". Indeed Yaku's soaked sling over the shoulder pack was sitting by Lev's drying waiting to be opened. 

 

  "I know but doing you seemed better,". Yaku blushed furiously. The tone of Lev's voice was so innocent,like the child he was. Complete opposite of said tone was the one that shivers down Yaku back,the tone of a predator hunting it's prey or in this case,an alpha and it's omega. 

 

  "Don't say such things like that! Your sisters home,"Yaku sputtered. Lev smiled and pushed the smaller boy back down on his back. He brought his hand up again and scratched through Yaku soft hair and ears making him melt. Yaku brown eyes met with Lev's green ones as Yaku looked up. God damn were those hypnotizing. Yaku knew that despite what everyone told him and what he told himself,Lev was meant to be his mate and he Lev's. They may be different in every way,but then again opposites attract. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Bad? iffy? Point out any mistakes you see please. And thanks for dropping by to this read this.


End file.
